Forbidden Love
by NickyLovett
Summary: Nellie and Bellatrix are twins but what happens when Nellie plays by different rules?
1. Chapter 1

Life was far from what Nellie Lovett could ever have wished for. If you had seen her on the streets of London you would have thought her to be just the typical, low-class, baker from Fleet Street. Although anyone whose thoughts consisted of this were wrong, dead wrong. Nellie Lovett had secrets, dark secrets- secrets that her late husband, Albert, had never known. Even the Demon Barber of Fleet Street himself had not been given any hint whatsoever of her dark past. Not that Sweeney Todd ever cared as to anything Nellie ever told him anyways. No, she had never told a single Muggle (as she had been taught to call them) and now here they were. Mrs. Lovett was now standing face to face with her past.

~15 Years Ago~  
Nellie Black sat on the edge of her bed in her room of the Black Manor. Beside her sat Severus Snape and in front if them stood her twin sister Bellatrix, who was fuming at the both of them. Nellie was doing all she could to avoid her gaze.  
"How could this happen?" She shouted at them.  
"Bella, calm down," Nellie raised her voice and finally met her sisters angry glare.  
"Shut up!" She hissed, pointing her wand at Nellie. "How could you do this? And with a Half-Blood!" She nearly screeched.  
"Don't think I won't," she threatened.  
"Bella, stop this," Nellie commanded lightly standing up and walking beside her sister. She watched her closely hoping Severus did not test her sister further. Nellie knew what Bellatrix was capable of, and she knew full well that she would go through with it. "Wot does it matter to ya?"  
"He's a filthy Half-Blood!" Bellatrix cried. She was angry, her face burned with fury and her knuckles turned white as her nails drew blood from her palms. "Wait until the Dark Lord hears about this!"  
"You know very well we have done no wrong by him, Bella," Nellie told her calmly. "Severus is a follower."

"Lord Voldemort trusts me," Severus reminded.  
"How DARE you speak his name!" Bellatrix screamed at him, her wand stabbing his neck.  
"Bella, stop this!" Nellie's eyes widened, fearing for Severus' life.  
"Oh! Didn't you know sister dear?" Bellatrix beamed cruelly in a sickening sweet voice. "Your lover," she spat, "is a FILTHY HALF-BLOOD TRAITOR!" She pressed the wand harder in his neck once more before whirling around to Nellie. "And you! You have dishonored the family name! Sleeping with a Half-Blood! You are a Black! Pure-bloods are the only wizards we are to be with, you know that!" She glared at her sister- who was now pinned between the wall and her tall wardrobe- and lowered her wand to Nellie's stomach. She leaned forward and whispered icily to where Nellie could hear. "What kind of life will your child have, to be disowned by it's own family?" She hissed and pressed the wand harshly to Nellie's stomach causing Nellie to wince. She raised her voice, "Shall we tell Sevi?" She chuckled villainous. "Nothing but a-"  
"Bella, stop this," Nellie looked her sister in the eyes. "This is my life and I'll do as I please. I love Severus and-"  
"How dare you betray your family!" Bellatrix cut in angrily.

Just then there was a bright green flash on the far side of the room and the Dark Lord himself stepped out of the fire place.  
"My Lord," Bellatrix pulled away from Nellie and moved beside Voldemort. "I was just having a little chat with my dear sister. Wasn't I Nellie?"  
"You are my most loyal of servants, Bellatrix," he acknowledged and now stood before Severus and-a fearful- Nellie as they resumed their seats on the bed. "Bellatrix has informed me of 'unforgivable behavior'," Voldemort told them. He looked to Severus, who lowered his head, and then to Nellie, whose eyes were full if anger and fear."  
"Go on Nellie, tell him," Bellatrix spoke up, smiling wickedly, "tell him what you told me. Tell our Lord how you betrayed the family!" She spat angrily.  
"Enough, Bella," Voldemort warned and Bellatrix went silent, still glaring at Severus. He turned his gaze to Nellie who sat uncomfortably on the bed trying to shift from his gaze. He didn't do anything for awhile but stare, and finally Bellatrix spoke up not being able to contain herself.  
"Tell him!" She snapped and Voldemort didn't stop her this time. He knew already, but no one knew that. Nellie jumped and her eyes filled with tears while she opened and closed her mouth trying to answer.  
"Out with it," Voldemort demanded calmly.  
"I'm with child."


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all are enjoying this new crossover I am dabbling in. I had posted it on instagram and forgotten all about it until I came across it recently so I decided to share it with all of you. Read and Review? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Credit goes to Stephen Sondheim, Jk Rowling, and Tim Burton and whoever else has rights.**

* * *

"I'm with child," Nellie finally admitted looking down at her hands. The tears threatened to fall, but she wouldn't allow it. She would not let Bellatrix get complete satisfaction of the situation. Bellatrix smiled triumphantly to herself loving the way Severus reacted to this news. He went from looking down in shame to sitting up straight and wide-eyed. He looked over to Nellie who was doing everything she could not to break.

"A future follower," Voldemort said to himself looking almost pleased. Bellatrix smiled delighted by the thought and held her chin up high.

"No!" Nellie jumped up from the bed. Her eyes were glossed with anger and she held her stomach as if to protect her unborn child. Severus tried to reach out for her but she slapped him away. Bellatrix looked surprised by how courageous and stubborn her sister was, but Voldemort was unaffected by this. "I won't let you! I want no part in your war and I want no part in your war and I won't allow my child to either!"

Bellatrix drew out her wand and pointed it at her. Severus stood up immediately.

"Don't threaten me, Bella," Nellie glared at her twin bitterly.

"Don't test me," Bellatrix hissed.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with your food?" Nellie raised an eyebrow driving Bellatrix patience.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix shouted and soon Nellie was on the ground writhing in pain. Her cries and pleading for Bellatrix to stop made Bellatrix scoff. She had gotten out of line-too far in Bella's mind- and no one, not even her sister, got away with underestimating her and especially not her Lord.

"Stop it, Bellatrix!" Severus demanded from Nellie's side on the floor. "You're hurting her and the child."

"Very well, Bella," Voldemort spoke up. "What use is the child if it can not fight?" Bellatrix nodded and took crucio off of her sister. She stared as Nellie tried to regain her breath and calm down, and Severus was helping her.

"You will be sent away," Voldemort informed. "When the time comes you will be brought back with the child. In the meantime you are to teach it all the magic it needs to fight in the coming war."

"I w-won't do it..." Nellie argued trying to regain herself. It was no use; Voldemort was already gone.

"You'll do as you're told!" Bellatrix hissed helping her sister up.

"I will not!" Nellie demanded letting her sister pull her up and Severus lead her back to the bed. "Why do you defend him, Bella? You're not like that; you change for him and he uses you."

"I love him," Bellatrix said as casually as she said 'Good Morning'. "At least he is not a Half-Blood," she glanced at Severus.

"You know Severus is not as bad as you make him out to be," Nellie pointed out, Bellatrix didn't answer. "You can tell your Lord I won't be leaving."

"Nellie, you know you have no choice," Bellatrix told her and with a wave of her wand she was gone.

Severus rested his hand on Nellie's and squeezed it reassuringly. Nellie bit her lip to keep from crying and leaned on him as he held her in his arms. He was still processing the fact that he was going to be a father, and his child and Nellie were going to be sent away.

"I love you, Nellie," he told her softly. He felt her body begin to shake with the tears she had been trying so hard to hold in.

Nellie tightened her grip on his hand and turned so she was facing him, and before he knew what was happening she was pressing her full, blood red, lips to his. "I'm sorry," she pulled away and apologized before kissing him once more. Severus kissed her back with the same force after telling her not to worry. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back on the bed where he was on top kissing her and let on hand rest on her stomach. He could feel the tiny baby bump where her stomach was once flat and it made him happy to know that it was their child.


End file.
